herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe |occupation = United States Soldier (formerly) USO Member (formerly) Strategic Scientific Reserve Subject (formerly) Leader of the Howling Commandos (formerly) Actor (one-time, formerly) Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) Leader of the Avengers (formerly; disbanded) |skills = |hobby = Spending quality time with his allies. Running. Being with Peggy Carter. Protecting the world. Protecting Bucky Barnes. Being with Sharon Carter (formerly). |goals = |family = Joseph Rogers (father; deceased) Sarah Rogers (mother; deceased) Peggy Carter (wife; deceased) |friends = |enemies = Red Skull, Baron Strucker, Crossbones, Loki (formerly), Abomination, Leader, Whiplash, Arnim Zola, Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell, Ultron, Scarlet Witch (formerly), Quicksilver (formerly), Ulysses Klaw, Thaddeus Ross, Baron Zemo, Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Thanos |type of hero = Symbolic Superhero}} Captain Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers (born July 4, 1918 in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA), also known as Captain America, is the overall protagonist (alongside Iron Man of the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, serving as the titular protagonist of the Captain America trilogy as well as one of the titular protagonists of the Avengers quadrilogy. He is also a cameo character in Spider-Man: Homecoming and a mid-credits scene character in Captain Marvel. He was portrayed by Chris Evans who also played The Human Torch from another Marvel film in 2005, Fantastic Four and its sequel, and Curtis Everett from Snowpiercer, while Patrick Gorman portrayed him as an old man in Avengers: Endgame. History Born within Brooklyn, New York City, the young Steve Rogers suffered numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into the Second World War, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Determined to serve, he ultimately volunteered for a top-secret Super-Soldier program, and the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the powerful and heroic Captain America. His famous World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with the Howling Commandos to the dismay of his greatest enemy, the Red Skull, while also developing a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his closest friend, Bucky Barnes during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the 21st century, Rogers learned that he had spent 67 years trapped in the glacial ice. Steven Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized. When Nick Fury, Director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., called upon Rogers to help save the world again, he once again suited up as Captain America, bringing his iconic shield to the Avengers during the Chitauri Invasion where he worked closely with Iron Man, the son of his friend Howard Stark. Fighting for the safety of innocent lives helped Rogers find his place in the new world as he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to continue protecting the world from people who would have its freedom stripped away. After fighting alongside the Avengers, Rogers became a dedicated S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and completed many operations with fellow agent and Avenger Black Widow. Along with Maria Hill and Falcon, they destroyed Project Insight. After the HYDRA Uprising, he went off on his own to search for his friend Bucky Barnes, with the help of Sam Wilson. In the midst of his quest, Rogers reassembled with the Avengers, working to bring down what was left of HYDRA, and made use of his leadership skills once again in the battle against the psychotic artificial intelligence, Ultron. Unlike most members of the original Avengers, Rogers remained as a member and the leader of the second incarnation of the team after the Ultron Offensive. In response to the massive loss of life caused by the Avengers, Captain America was ordered by Thaddeus Ross to sign the Sokovia Accords which would force the Avengers to have to operate under the rule of a governing body. Rogers and Tony Stark strongly disagreed on the issue and when the Winter Soldier became a target, Rogers directly disobeyed his orders to protect his friend. This action began the Avengers Civil War in which Rogers and a small team fought against Iron Man's team to protect or capture Barnes, eventually learning that Helmut Zemo was behind the devastation. When Stark learned that the Winter Soldier had killed his parents, Rogers was forced to hide Barnes in Wakanda with Black Panther and go on the run as a fugitive. Captain America returned to aid Scarlet Witch and Vision against the Black Order, and learned of Thanos' plans to wipe out half of the universe. Reuniting with War Machine, Hulk, and T'Challa, he fought against Thanos' army in Wakanda to stop the Mad Titan from getting the Mind Stone. Despite his valor, the team failed to stop Thanos, who proceeded to start the decimation of the universe. Forced to accept defeat, the Avengers returned to the facility and begin to find ways to undo Thanos' fingersnap. While looking over Fury's transmitter, Rogers and the Avengers met the former's friend, Captain Marvel. With Danvers rescuing Stark from death, the Avengers fought Thanos once again, but he revealed that he destroyed each Infinity Stone so that they couldn't undo his plan. Rogers then ran a group therapy for 5 years where he helps people move on. 5 years later, Ant-Man escaped from the Quantum Realm and informed them they can go back in time and get the infinity stones. The survivors grouped up then planned to go back in time to collect each stone to undo the decimation. Rogers successfully retrievied the Mind Stone from 2012 New York, but Rogers had to accompany Tony to retrieve the Space Stone from 1970's Shield while Rogers collects the pym particles. The Avengers succeeded with the time heist and Hulk manages to bring everybody back,but Thanos from 2014 was able to travel to 2023. Rogers as well as Tony and Thor tried their hardest against him, but Thanos overwhelmed them. At the moment of desperation, the borught back to life heroes returned to finish Thanos and his army. After a long battle,Captain America witnessed the defeat of Thanos and his army, but loss the life of his friend, Iron Man. After Stark's funeral, Rogers decided continue a new life by returning to the 1940s and be with Peggy. In present day, an elder Rogers gave Sam Wilson his shield. Where Rogers finally lived a life before gazing happily in peace. Personality Of all the characters in the MCU, Captain America is the purest of heart. He is defined by his strong courage and righteousness.He is even worthy to wield Mjölnir and Stormbreaker. Steve has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Steve was saddened by losing so much from his time but still retains the same values he had since the 1940s. Due to his famed past exploits and his continued works to save the world, Rogers is generally respected by many; even if he doesn't seek acknowledgment for his deeds. What separates Steve from the other Avengers is his humanity and morality. Steve is an extremely dedicated person. Despite being physically weak and small, and rejected many times due to his frail health, he still tried to enlist in the Army during World War II. Steve tried to be of service in whatever way he was allowed; even when his talents were wasted when he was ordered to inspire the American soldiers and support the American war effort by starring in U.S. propaganda. When he heard that the 107th battalion, including Bucky, was captured in a nearby HYDRA facility, Steve disobeyed his superior's orders and went behind enemy lines in a seeming suicide mission and rescued them. Steve finds the courage to defend the weak and innocent, not hesitating to stand up to corrupt bureaucrats or powerful beings like Loki. A true hero, Steve will even sacrifice himself to protect others. Steve is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. As a soldier and an Avenger, Steve knows full well that war has it's casualties and some of his dearest friends or even himself may need to make the ultimate sacrifice. Steve once had to tell Natasha Romanoff to close the Chitauri portal, despite Stark not being out yet. Steve was also willing to fight his best friend Bucky Barnes when the latter was preventing Steve from saving over three million innocent lives. Despite this, Steve will always prioritize civilian lives; for example, Steve would not abandon Novi Grad until all of it's citizens were evacuated, even when Ultron was planning on smashing the city to the ground to create more damage to Earth. As seen during World War II and the Chitauri Invasion, Steve has demonstrated impressive charisma and leadership skills. He is able to command respect from his fellow Avengers and the undying loyalty of his Howling Commandos. Steve's extraordinary ability to not only inspire the nobility in others but also assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies made his fellow Avengers recognize him as the leader of their team. During the Chitauri attack on New York, Steve focused on directing civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe and off the streets while the rest of the Avengers focused their efforts on taking out the Chitauri's military assets. Even when outnumbered by the forces of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was able to get Wilson, Hill, Romanoff and even Fury, along with the loyal agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to fight back against HYDRA and stop Project Insight from being achieved. As a result, Steve dealt HYDRA their first devastating blow in decades, since he fought against them in World War II. Steve's uncompromising sense of morality and selflessness sometimes puts him at odds with Tony Stark, who is more comfortable with a gray morality to protect people. This has led to several moments of bickering, arguments and almost physical fights over the direction of the Avengers in how to protect people. However, despite their differences, they both respect each other, work well together and have even formed a friendship. Steve's sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings, however, his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. After realizing the Winter Soldier was his long thought to be dead best friend Bucky, he only fought him to disable HYDRA's Helicarriers. However, once the Helicarriers were destroyed, he immediately stopped fighting the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reason with him and help him remember their friendship. Since being defrosted by S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was lost in a world he no longer knew. The world had changed; though technology had greatly advanced, humane morals were constantly being compromised in favor of political expediency. To make matters worse, most of the people he loved from his past were gone or greatly aged. Even while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, Steve still had no real life outside of being a soldier. Steve did not know how to belong and strives to uphold his code of honor in this new complicated world. Although he eventually met both Peggy and Bucky, Steve was still a "man out of time". However, after the battle against Ultron, Steve finally realized that he was no longer the man he was before he was frozen. Hence, Steve decided to focus his life on just helping people, taking a permanent role as the leader of the second incarnation of the Avengers. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Soldier Serum': The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to a superhuman level. Colonel Chester Phillips describes the Strategic Science & Research (S.S.R.) program as the means of creating the first in a new line of 'Super Soldiers' to win WWII. Dr. Abraham Erskine chose Steven Rogers as the first test subject. With the aid of the machine invented by Howard Stark, Dr. Erskine injects Rogers with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". Afterward, Rogers emerges from the experiment taller and muscular. *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': As a Super Soldier, Steve Rogers possesses superhuman abilities, such as inhuman intelligence, strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as a healing factor that prevents him from being drunk. The serum metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's natural anatomical abilities well beyond even the peak of human potential, pushing into the middle levels of superhuman condition. It transformed a frail and sickly Steve into the "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Although the SSS has definite limits, even without training Rogers' physiology surpasses that of any enhanced human. Rogers maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. This appears to have increased his capabilities further, much like how it increases strength in non-enhanced humans. MCU Captain America Strength Feats *'Enhanced Strength:' Rogers' strength is immensely enhanced beyond the peak of human potential. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained humans, extraterrestrial troops, and robot sentries. He can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. In combat, his strength allows for him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks. He can even generate enough force to have his shield pierce the metal frame of a Quinjet. However, his strength is no match against the likes of Hulk and beings from other realms, such as Loki and Thor, who possesses god-like strength, even when he was able to briefly hold Loki at bay when the latter only trying to get him to submit. Nonetheless, his combination of strength, extremely effective muscle control and highly refined combat skills makes him an incredibly formidable opponent to those that would try to attack him. During his USO tours, Rogers was able to lift a motorcycle frame with three showgirls sitting on top without any strain. With one hand, Rogers can lift a grown man over his head and throw him like a rag doll. He was also able to pull himself away from the immense magnetic force applied on his hand by a magnetic lock, which most others cannot achieve. Steve Rogers was able to lift a massive metal support beam to save a trapped Winter Soldier, while he was critically injured. He also supported falling debris from a collapsing building to save Black Widow and himself from being crushed. When chopping wood, Rogers ripped apart a block of wood trunk in half with his bare hands. He has been able to throw a moving motorcycle at a jeep, toss Ultron, who was in his second body, through a concrete pillar during their fight in Seoul. With considerable effort, he was able to support the weight of an entire car during Ultron's initial attack on Sokovia. He stopped a helicopter piloted by Winter Soldier from lifting off by pulling on its landing gear. In Lagos, Rogers kicked a pickup truck several yards with enough force to send an enemy soldier flying away upon impact with this truck. He was also able overwhelm the superhumanly strong Spider-Man thanks to his own strength in addition to his rigorous training and fighting skills. With his shield, Steve could dismantle the Iron Man Armor with brute force. Most impressively, Rogers was able to hold his own against Thanos for moments, though Thanos was not using nearly all of his strength to ultimately defeated Rogers. Nevertheless, Rogers was able to slightly stagger Thanos with a few blows from his collapsible Wakanadn shields and exert his full vast strength of both his arms to briefly stop Thanos from closing his Infinity Gauntlet hand with five Infinity Stones already inserted, a incredible feat strength that eventually surprised Thanos himself despite he was completely knocked out by Thanos. *'Enhanced Speed': Steve can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. Sam Wilson stated that Steve ran over 13 miles in less than 30 minutes, during their first encounter. Even while completely unmatched, Steve was quick enough to surprise Quicksilver and knock him out with his shield. He accomplished this feat again with the exceptionally fast Thanos, surprising him enough to land three hits on him. Although, Rogers' speed rivals with Winter Soldier or Black Panther; however, Winter Soldier and Black Panther are capable of outrunning him in a chase due to their head start, forcing him to resort to hijacking a car to catch up. Nevertheless, Rogers proves to be as fast as them, as shown during the Battle of Wakanda, when he ran at equal speeds with T'Challa when rushing towards the Outriders. *'Enhanced Durability': Steve's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than non-enhanced humans, which makes him incredibly durable. Though he is not bulletproof, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield, or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki, the Winter Soldier, and the Red Skull. With his vibranium shield, he is capable of surviving falls from immense heights that would absolutely kill a human. Steve was tasered, shot, stabbed, caught in several explosions, and took several beatings including: being blasted through a city bus by a launched grenade, falling from the 30th floor of Triskelion, and getting beaten by the metal arm of Winter Soldier in the face multiple times. With his enhanced physiology, Rogers was able to recover and continue fighting after taking such powerful blows in efficient time. Another great example of his durability is when Rumlow tried to taze him with the Taser Rod. He was able to resist it for more than 5 seconds with endurable discomfort whereas normal humans would become unconscious within a second of contact. He also dropped down to one if Project Insight's helicarrier at a considerable height. Steve was able to dive out of a Quinjet without a parachute into open water. Steve was also able to take the full power of both Ultron's blasts and Iron Man's repulsors straight in the chest, as well as Scarlet Witch's telekinetic bolts and a super-accelerated punch from Quicksilver, all without any noticeable damage whatsoever, while he got back up immediately after all of these. Rogers was even able to withstand being telekinetically knocked away by Thanos using the Infinity Gauntlet and quickly recover to stand against the Mad Titan for a while on his own. Even after being briefly incapacitated by a powerful punch from Thanos, Rogers was once again able to eventually get back up on his feet. *'Enhanced Agility': Rogers' agility is enhanced to be greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist and the world's greatest acrobats. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. He can reach very high places with great ease. While escaping the destruction of the HYDRA base that Bucky was held captive in, he was able to leap from one end of the complex to the other side in order to escape. During his chase of the Winter Soldier, Steve was able to leap outside his apartment into the building across the street to the next building. He can leap over cars with simple running moves. Steve uses his supremely enhanced agility to perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves that would be impossible for a normal human to accomplish. *'Enhanced Stamina': Steve's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function in peak capacity for several hours before showing fatigue. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Steve's reflexes are superior to those of the finest athlete. It is beyond human potential which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire in close range. Rogers was once able to evade a gatling gun's gunfire from a Quinjet as he was accelerating towards the airship on his motorcycle. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and respond quickly to fast pace combat. Soldiers are subdued by Captain America before they can even align their weapons on him. His immense reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to punish attacks with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. Rogers was also able to easily catch Proxima Midnight's spear when it was hurled at him and he even had enough reflexes to be able to land three hits on Thanos himself, whose reflexes are so great that the Titan completely outmatched Hulk and Loki, and managed to stop Thanos's left hand, which was adorned by the Infinity Gauntlet. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': The super-soldier serum caused Steve Rogers' physiology possesses accelerated healing and regeneration. He is immune to all infections, diseases and disorders; also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. This annoys him as he can't get drunk like his friends. However, it would appear that Asgardian liquor might work on him, as Thor shared some from a flask during an party with the Avengers. For Rogers, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within an hour or less. Rogers was able to regenerate from being shot by a Chitauri Gun directly to the abdomen in a matter of minutes. Any and all injuries will heal and regenerate rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of injury. Steve regained consciousness in a short amount of time after nearly dying. His accelerated healing powers also helped him to rapidly rejuvenate to his prime conditioning and capabilities after he was defrosted, as well as it kept him alive when he was in cryo-stasis. It also seems to be rapidly regenerating already perfectly healthy slow-decaying cells. Thus Rogers has a form of ageless immortality. *'Enhanced Mental Processing': Steve's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to the very peak of human potential and beyond, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Some manifestation of this is his exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. Rogers has demonstrated the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations, by creating perfect winning strategies rapidly. He possesses perfect memory as demonstrated when he was able to perfectly replicate the locations of all HYDRA bases on a map, despite "only getting a glance." He is able to learn anything- he can memorize, understand and recall all kinds of information and skills in extraordinary capacity and in limited time. Even though he was unconscious, he was able to recall the conversation S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had while they were deforesting him. Even with his limited knowledge of modern technology, he was still able to help Tony repair a Helicarrier and prevent it from crashing, or when he quickly gave the Avengers and the first responders an efficient plan to minimize and contain damage from the Chitauri invasion. Since the Super-Soldier Serum amplifies personality aspects as well, Rogers' brain chemistry is also altered. Though he was brave, determined, and compassionate before, the SSS has also amplified those character traits. *'Enhanced Senses': Steve's five natural senses have been enhanced. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. He was able to notice little things such as sweat coming to a man face to cue him off on danger. He has also spotted a HYDRA soldier high up in a tree completely hidden when platoons of soldiers had no idea. His other senses may also be enhanced. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Rogers is an extremely skilled master at combat in the field of martial arts. He has an extensive knowledge of melee combat. He also displayed a variety of martial arts in his fighting style. Rogers' combat style composed of a mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Taekwondo and Aikido. In addition, Rogers also showed refined fighting techniques, applying characteristics of Muay Thai, Karate, Savate, and Wing Chun. Captain America's combat skills are considered legendary, making him one of the greatest fighters in the world. Even in World War II, when still inexperienced, Captain America already proved to be a great fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, his enhanced attributes, and indestructible shield to defeat hundreds of Nazi soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. After being revived in the 21st century, Rogers was quickly put into action again; he proved able to keep abreast with Loki in combat for a short period, and also managed to defeat hordes of Chitauri aliens at the Battle of New York. When a police officer questioned why he should take orders from Captain America, the latter defeated several attacking Chitauri soldiers with ease, inducing the impressed officer to follow his orders without question. When he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers received more extensive training, proving more than capable of defeating several armed pirates, soldiers of HYDRA, a dozen STRIKE agents (while limited by the confined space of an elevator), as well as also having Georges Batroc knocked out in a one on one fight. Captain America also fought on par against Black Panther, as well as the notorious Winter Soldier in combat, ultimately defeating the latter by putting him in a choke-hold. His combat level is at least on par, if not better, than that of the Winter Soldier, Black Panther and Black Widow. Rogers is even able to use his combat skills to hold his own against considerably stronger opponents, with him defeating an armored Crossbones, battling evenly against and defeating Spider-Man, temporarily holding his own against Loki, giving Ultron's second body a prolonged fight, and even ultimately defeating Iron Man in a vicious duel, despite the latter also having the aid of F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s advanced combat analysis. Rogers also managed to defeat hordes of Ultron Sentries during the Battle of Sokovia. *'Shield Mastery': Over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Expert Marksman': Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Tommy Gun during WWII and eventually modern firearms, picking up an assault rifle and using with ease. While he knew how to use the modern assault rifle, he did not use to it and missed his targets each time he fires and even slipped from the platform he was and grabbed a wire to stay on the ship when caught in a hail of gunfire from the men that he was fighting on the Helicarrier. Rogers also shows expertise in knife throwing. *'Advanced Military Operator': Rogers is well-versed in WWII-era armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, espionage, escape arts, demolitions, survival, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, cartography, map reading, communications, and army vehicle skills. *'Master Spy': Aside being a veteran soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, Rogers is highly a skilled spy. During World War II, Rogers and the Howling Commandos successful raided several HYDRA bases, rescued Allied POWs, and captured top HYDRA scientist, Dr. Arnim Zola. After being revived in the 21st century, despite his lack of knowledge of the current technologies, he managed to sneak around in the Helicarrier and discovered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tesseract-based weaponry. When Rogers received additional training from S.H.I.E.L.D., he became an accomplished spy in his own right. He participated several black-ops missions with STRIKE, and helped thwart the HYDRA Uprising. He evaded capture from authorities when he became a fugitive twice (During HYDRA Uprising and the Avengers Civil War). However, Rogers' most impressive feat was breaking into an underwater highly-secured prison, the Raft, and freeing his fellow Avengers. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Rogers is an accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of the Red Skull's hidden base. After taking out the Red Skull's defenses and feigning a surrender, the assault team and then the full force of the Strategic Scientific Reserve came in and raided the base following Rogers' initial assault. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of the Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources (even the usually anti-authoritarian Tony Stark recognizes Rogers' tactical abilities and accepts his assignment). *'Master Acrobat': Rogers' years of training and experience have made him an master acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with his extremely enhanced agility, Rogers has shown expertise in utilizing flips in his attacks and takedowns. *'Sketch Artist' Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. He even adds humor and irony to his drawings as he sketched himself as a monkey in the original Captain America uniform. *'Multilingualism:': Rogers speaks both English and French fluently. *'Expert Vehicle Control': He is proficient in the control of conventional vehicles such as cars and motorcycles. *'Pilot': Rogers has at least basic knowledge of aircraft piloting. In the 1940s, he crash landed Red Skull's plane on the Arctic. After returning, he is able to fly a Quinjet. Equipment Weapons As a weapon of choice, Rogers uses a round shaped Vibranium shield, which can be used as a throwing weapon and is able to absorb any kind of impact. Also in combat, Rogers also uses canon weapons like guns and other firearms. *'Vibranium Shield': A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. Constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The Vibranium alloy can absorb and reflect kinetic energy from impacts, therefore, making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry can not even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjølnir. It also withstood Iron Man's Repulsors, deflecting them in a coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it can enable him to plow through virtually any opponent. The Vibranium in the shield also enables Rogers to withstand great falls and devastating blows that he couldn't otherwise. *'Mjølnir': Captain America proved himself to be worthy of Thor's hammer, and was able to wield it during his fight against Thanos in Endgame. His worthiness was foreshadowed in Age of Ultron, where he slightly moved the hammer at the party. *'Stormbreaker': Like Mjølnir, Captain America was able to use Stormbreaker during the fight. Though he did so accidently, summoning during the fight. *'M1 Garand': Steve Rogers has issued an M1 Garand rifle for his training maneuvers in Camp Lehigh. However, he never used it for actual combat during World War II. *'M1911A1': Rogers was issued an M1911A1 as his sidearm during World War II. He took one of them in an unauthorized mission to liberate his friend Bucky Barnes in a HYDRA facility in Austria and continued to use it during the rest of the war, especially in his attacks against HYDRA all over Europe and the capture of Arnim Zola. *'M1928A1 Thompson': Before joining World War II, Rogers played a colorful character named Captian America in a series of live shows and films. In those films, he used an M1928A1 Thompson to attack Nazis and protect America, inspiring soldiers to join the United States Armed Forces and citizens to buy war bonds. *'Noveske Rifleworks Diplomat': Captain America took one of these rifles from one of the mercenaries that attacked the Helicarrier, and used it to defend his position while helping Tony Stark to restart the aircraft's propellers. *'M67 Grenade': Rogers obtained a grenade from one of the HYDRA operatives patrolling one of the Project Insight Helicarriers, using it to attack a group of operatives while infiltrating the aircraft. Transportation *'Quinjet': The Quinjet is a unique, hybrid-wing aircraft with similar flight capabilities as modern VTOL aircraft and serves as a personnel transport and versatile attack vehicle. The Quinjet is able to reach high speeds through two powerful jet engines located at the rear of the ship. It possesses two large, angle-adjustable rotors, one housed in each wing, which grants the aircraft its vertical take-off and landing capabilities. The Quinjet also has adjustable wing tips that can be angled down to intensify the lift of the wing rotors and modify the movement of the ship. This gives the Quinjet unprecedented maneuverability as it can make full stops mid-air, hover in place, and make incredibly tight turns compared to conventional aircraft. The Quinjet also has a variety of weapons, the most prominent of which is a GAU-17/A Gatling Gun mounted on the underside at the front of the jet. Additionally, Quinjets have retro-reflective panel technology similar to the Helicarrier, which grants the Quinjets high-level stealth capabilities and near invisibility from a far enough distance. *'Captain America's Motorcycle': Captain America's Motorcycle had the same capabilities as a Harley-Davidson model motorcycle of that era, along with the added capabilities granted by the gadgets and upgrades added by SSR engineers. Enhancements included a deployable trip wire and a rear-facing flamethrower to eliminate pursuers, twin mini rocket launcher barrels mounted to the front of the bike, and a delayed self-destruct function, all controlled from a control box on the right handlebar. Additionally, Rogers could fix his shield to the front of the bike to block and deflect oncoming fire from HYDRA weapons. Others *'Uniform': Rogers and Howard Stark both designed the original suit he wore during the war. It was made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. It also allowed for a sidearm. The shield could be attached to the back. However, upon his reawakening and him joining the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., along with input from Phil Coulson, designed his new upgraded suit. It has more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit. The new suit carries a wireless communicator. The uniform is composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. While it doesn't allow for him carrying a sidearm (it is unknown whether this was intentional or not at this time), nonetheless, it is possibly bulletproof and fireproof. It could also withstand blunt force trauma and energy blasts from alien weaponry. *'Utility Belt': Captain America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. Relationships Family *Joseph Rogers † Father *Sarah Rogers † Mother Allies *Peggy Carter † Former Love Interest *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier/White Wolf Best Friend and Former Teammate turned Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) *Brandt *The United States Armed Forces **107th Infantry Regiment **Seventh Army **Abraham Erskine † Friend and Creator of the Super Soldier Serum **Chester Phillips † Former Army Commander **Howard Stark † Friend and Weapons Producer **Michael Duffy † Former Drill Sergeant **Lorraine † General Phillips' Secretary **Howling Commandos † Former Teammates ***Dum Dum Dugan † Friend ***Jacques Dernier ***James Montgomery Falsworth † ***Jim Morita † ***Gabe Jones *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) Former Employer **Nick Fury Former Director **Maria Hill Former Deputy Director **Phil Coulson † Fan **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † Partner, Close Friend, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Teammate **Sharon Carter Former Neighbor and Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague new Love interest **Lillian † Former Colleague **Kristen † Former Colleague *Avengers Teammates **Tony Stark/Iron Man † Close Friend and Rival **Thor Friend and Teammate **Bruce Banner/Hulk Friend and Teammate **Clint Barton/Hawkeye Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Former Teammate **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † Partner, Close Friend, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague, Teammate **Vision † **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Enemy and Enthraller turned Teammate **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † Enemy turned Teammate **Sam Wilson/Falcon Partner and Best Friend **James Rhodes/War Machine ***Peter Parker/Spider-Man Fan and Former Temporary Enemy *Moore *Erik Selvig *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Helen Cho *Laura Barton Hostess *Cooper Barton *Lila Barton *CIA **Everett Ross *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Nebula **Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Pepper Potts *The Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Korg *Miek Enemies *Wehrmacht **Adolf Hitler † *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Stonekeeper - Archenemy **Arnim Zola † **Heinz Krueger † **Alexander Pierce † - Former Superior **Wolfgang von Strucker † **Crossbones/Brock Rumlow † - Former Ally and Attempted Killer **Jack Rollins **Russo † - Former Colleague **List † **Jasper Sitwell † - Former Colleague *Loki Laufeyson † *Chitauri **Leviathans *Georges Batroc *Ultron † **Ultron Sentries † *Thaddeus Ross *Helmut Zemo *ISIS *Thanos † - Attempted Killer *Black Order **Ebony Maw † **Cull Obsidian † **Corvus Glaive † **Proxima Midnight † *Outriders Quotes }} Trivia *This is the third live-action of the character, following Reb Brown and Matt Salinger's previous incarnation. *Roger's actor, Chris Evans, previously portrayed Marvel hero; the Human Torch. *Evans nearly turned down the role, but was convinced by his co-star, Robert Downey, Jr. *There were many actors considered for the role: Sam Worthington, Will Smith, Garrett Hedlund, Channing Tatum, Scott Porter, Mike Vogel, Sebastian Stan, Wilson Bethel, John Krasinski, Michael Cassidy, Chace Crawford, and Jensen Ackles. **Kellan Lutz, Ryan Phillippe and Alexander Skarsgard did auditions if Evans didn't do the role. **Sebastian Stan would play Roger's best friend, Bucky Barnes. **Wilson Bethel would later play Benjamin Poindexter in Netflix's Daredevil. *When awakened in 2011, he is 93 years old, but appears young due to being frozen for 66 years. Navigation pl: Kapitan Ameryka (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Male Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Symbolic Category:Avengers Members Category:Leaders Category:Titular Category:Paragon Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Pacifists Category:Egalitarian Category:Secret Agents Category:Guardians Category:Mascots Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Patriots Category:Rescuers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Global Protection Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Nemesis Category:Strategists Category:Famous Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Philanthropists Category:Brutes Category:Bond Protector Category:Honest Category:The Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protectors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Officials Category:Big Good Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Orphans Category:Sympathetic Category:Pure Good Category:Superheroes Category:Defectors Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Good Category:Stalkers Category:Time-Travellers Category:War Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nurturer Category:Elderly Category:Chaste Category:Retired Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Spouses Category:Inconclusive Category:Warriors Category:Genius Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Successful Category:Merciful Category:Predecessor Category:Legacy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Knights Category:Martyr Category:MAD Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adaptational Heroism